


Blind Date

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are sick of a moping Greg and a lonely Mycroft so they devise a plan to get these two together. Mystrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade knew it was a bad idea but had agreed to it anyway. Apparently others had noticed his bad mood around work and Sally Donovan had decided to try to help. That's why Greg was now sitting in a restaurant, an empty seat opposite him, waiting for his date to arrive.

He checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, she was an hour late. Greg sat there, contemplating leaving and thought back to how he had come to be in this situation in the first place.

" _One date. Just one date. You might even like her"' said Sergeant Donovan, trying to convince the DI that a date with her friend would be a good idea. He had been moping around for weeks, ever since his divorce had been finalized, even though him and his wife had been split up for more than a year now._

" _No, come on Sally I've got work to do", complained Lestrade, trying to get Sally to leave his office, he really didn't fancy the idea of starting to date again._

"" _I'll leave only if you agree", said Sally, a small smile on her face, knowing she had won._

" _Fine, but one date only. Can I get back to work now?", replied Greg, annoyance evident in the tone of his voice._

_Sally's smile widened and she left leaving Greg to groan at the thought of what he had just agreed to._

So now he sat there, regretting his decision to come, his date obviously not going to show up. He stood to leave, the restaurant was quite busy now and he felt awkward sitting there by himself.

"Can I please have another glass of water", he heard a familiar voice say from behind him. He had been sitting at a table with a large plant behind him so he hadn't been able to see who was sitting at the table directly behind him.

"Mycroft?", Lestrade questioned, wondering what the taller man was doing here.

"DI Lestrade, lovely to see you again", he said, standing and extended a hand to shake the detectives.

"Greg, please", he said, shaking Mycroft's hand.

Greg wondered how he hadn't seen the older Holmes earlier but he must have arrived before the DI had got there and just hadn't seen him when he took his seat because of the plant. Greg looked down curiously at the table and realized that there was no food on it. He must have been there for more than an hour yet hadn't ordered anything.

"Stood up too I see"' said Mycroft, seemingly reading Greg's mind.

"Yeah, that's the last time I agree to go on a blind date".

"Me too. I can't believe I let Sherlock and John talk me into this", replied Mycroft, shaking his head.

"You listened to Sherlock and John?", Greg questioned disbelievingly, chuckling as he shook his head too..

Mycroft smiled, "Never again will I listen to those two", he paused, "Would you like to join me for dinner? You must be starving", finished Mycroft, looking almost nervous. That was the first time Greg had seen that look on Mycroft's face although it was hardly surprising since they hadn't spent much time together and their conversations were generally Sherlock related.

"Sure, why not", Greg replied, and he smiled as he took a seat across from the taller man, feeling all of a sudden a lot better about being stood up on his date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are sick of a moping Greg and a lonely Mycroft so they devise a plan to get these two together. Mystrade.

All previous conversations between the two men had involved Sherlock as the main topic so now Greg was worried about what they were going to talk about.

"How's work?", Mycroft asked, once they had ordered there food.

"We've got another serial killer, killed three people so far. Sally made me take a break, gave me the night off, which is why I'm here now. How about you? What exactly do you do anyway?", Greg replied, looking curiously at the tall man. He had known Sherlock and Mycroft for a while now but still hadn't figured out what Mycroft did for a living.

"I occupy a minor position in the British Government", replied Mycroft, his normal response to any question involving his work.

"Is Sherlock behaving?", continued Mycroft, trying the steer the conversation away from his job.

"No more than usual, but he is better with John there", answered Greg. It was true, Sherlock almost never behaved himself but John had a tiny bit of control over him which certainly helped on cases like this.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

"How come you're on a blind date?", inquired Mycroft suddenly, glancing at Greg who was now looking nervously down at his plate. Mycroft hadn't thought that the DI would have any trouble getting dates if he'd wanted too.

Greg looked up, catching Mycroft's eye and relaxed a little, he felt he could trust the man sitting opposite him.

So Greg told him about how he and his wife had split the previous year but how his divorce had only been finalized just recently. He talked about how Sergeant Donovan and some others from work had noticed his bad mood which had prompted her to set him up on a blind date with one of her high school friends.

He finished his little speech, blushing slightly after realizing how much he had revealed to this man who he hardly knew.

Greg thought he saw Mycroft's hand twitch, like he was about to reach forward and grab Greg's hand that was resting on the table, but he dismissed this as he deemed the thought impossible.

Mycroft was hoping that Greg hadn't seen his hand twitch, he had been about to move forward to grab Greg's hand, to comfort him, but had decided against it. Greg probably would've reacted badly, shoving Mycroft away and storming out of the restaurant. Although that was the worst case scenario, he didn't want to do anything to risk their new friendship, Mycroft was liking the DI more and more as the conversation progressed.

"What about you?", asked Greg, trying to change the subject, "You say John and Sherlock set you up on a date?", Greg still couldn't believe that John and Sherlock would do something like that.

"It was the only way I could get them to help on a case for me", replied Mycroft, "Although I haven't figured out exactly why they wanted me to go on a date although I suspect it's probably one of Sherlock's experiments, but that still doesn't explain why John's involved", Mycroft mused.

"Anyway", he said, coming back to reality, "I was meant to be meeting one of John's friends from med school but he never showed".

 _He,_ thought Greg, and for some reason that sent chills down his spine, he hadn't known Mycroft was gay, but he liked the thought. Greg wasn't gay himself but during high school he had toyed with the notion that he may have been, he had fancied one of the guys on his sports team, but then he had met his now ex-wife and although occasionally he may find a guy attractive, he hadn't thought much about it. Looking at the man sitting opposite him now, he couldn't deny that he was good looking.

He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind, afraid that Mycroft may be able to figure out what he was thinking, he was like Sherlock that way.

The night continued like this, small talk between the two men. When it was time for dessert, Mycroft ordered some too even though he as currently dieting.

After nearly two hours of talking and eating they found themselves outside the restaurant in the cold autumn air.

"Would you like a ride home?", asked Mycroft, aware that it was pretty chilly outside and otherwise Greg would have to take a cab, as a black car pulled up alongside them. Greg just nodded and smiled.

"After you", he said, opening the door and gesturing for Greg to enter.

They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to Greg's flat, each one content to just sit there enjoying the others presence.

The car pulled up outside Greg's flat where both Greg and Mycroft got out.

"I had a lovely evening tonight Gregory", Mycroft said politely, not noticing the affect that the way he said  _Gregory_  was affecting Greg. That was the first time Mycroft had said his name that night and although he usually preferred to be called Greg, he didn't seem to mind the elder Holmes calling him Gregory. It sent the same chills down his spine as earlier and he definitely liked, and could get used to, that feeling.

"Yeah…ah…me too", replied Greg, stumbling over his words.

"Goodnight, and good luck with my brother and your serial killer case", said Mycroft, "and don't forget to give yourself another break sometime, you work too hard".

Mycroft was hardly one to lecture anyone about working too hard but he could see himself taking more breaks if it was for the man that currently stood in front of him.

"Of course, goodnight Mycroft", replied Greg, both men now smiling at one another.

Mycroft then climbed back into his car and drove off leaving Greg to stare after him until the car had turned the corner.

A strange thought occurred to Greg as he was fumbling around in his pocket for his keys. Had that been a date? He was only just realizing this now, it had felt like a date, but it couldn't have been, could it? The idea that Greg may have just been on a date with a man that Sherlock described as "The British Government" both scared and excited Greg. Long ago he had dismissed the idea that he was gay but was he now reconsidering it for this man? He stopped his thoughts there and chuckled to himself. What was he even thinking? Why would Mycroft be even remotely interested in him in that way? Greg laughed again at the absurdness of where his mind had taken him. Tonight had just been a meal between two friends decided Greg, nothing more. In the back of his mind though, and he may have not even been aware that he felt this way yet, but he couldn't help but think maybe he didn't want it to have been a meal between two people who were just friends, maybe he wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are sick of a moping Greg and a lonely Mycroft so they devise a plan to get these two together. Mystrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer.

DI Lestrade sat at his desk, a mound of paper work in front of him and he wasn't in a good mood. It had been a week since his dinner with Mycroft and as much as he tried not to, his thoughts kept drifting towards Mycroft. It wasn't like they had been on a date or anything but he hadn't heard from Mycroft since they had dinner and it was putting him back into his bad mood.

Sally had noticed the return of his bad mood too and in her lunch break she went to visit John and Sherlock to see what had gone wrong with their plan. She had no idea why the detective and his blogger had thought that Lestrade and Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, would make a good couple, but she was out of ideas so she had agreed to help them. The sooner the DI was out of his bad mood the better.

Sherlock and John had instructed her to get Lestrade to agree to go on a blind date. When his date didn't show up he'd bump into Mycroft, who was their under the same circumstances as Lestrade, except he was being set up by John and Sherlock.

Mrs Hudson let her into 221B when she arrived and she went up to their flat to find out how Sherlock's plan had gone wrong.

"So, what happened?" Sally asked, as she entered the flat, "Lestrade was finally in a good mood but it didn't last long."

"It's Mycroft's fault, he hasn't called Lestrade like I'd expected him to have by now," said Sherlock, not making a move from where he was lying on the couch.

"We spoke to him the day after they had dinner but we haven't heard from him since. Sherlock says he's away on business. That's the only reason he wouldn't have called," John said, when Sherlock didn't continue.

"Mycroft will call when he gets back, we'll just have to wait until then."

Sally knew that this was Sherlock dismissing her and at least he had done it politely this time.

She arrived back at work just after lunch to find Lestrade still sulking in his office. She decided not to interrupt him and went back to work at her desk.

Lestrade hadn't moved from his desk in hours, the pile of paperwork having only decreased by a small amount which was only making his mood worse. Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulling it out, he saw the caller ID said  _Mycroft Holmes_  and his mood lightened immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are sick of a moping Greg and a lonely Mycroft so they devise a plan to get these two together. Mystrade.

Lestrade, not wasting any time, quickly answered the phone.

"DI Lestrade speaking," he didn't know why he had answered so formally but he suddenly grew nervous, wondering what Mycroft was calling about.

"Hello, Inspector," came a voice from the phone that Greg wasn't expecting, it was female.

"Mycroft is returning to the country soon and has asked me to call you in regards to having coffee with him this afternoon," the female continued.

So that may have been why he hadn't heard from Mycroft? He had been out of the country?

"I'm sorry, but who is this?" was all Greg could say, he was trying to process what had just been said. Was he being asked out on a date?

"Anthea, and a car will be by to pick you up from The Yard at four," and then the mysterious woman hung up, leaving the DI speechless. He hadn't even answered her question, although, thinking about it now, he wouldn't have said no.

As four drew nearer he grew increasingly more nervous, but he was in a much better mood now. Time seemed to move more slowly and just before four he grabbed his coat and made his way from the building.

A black car was waiting for him as he reached the street. The door was opened by the driver, who motioned for him to enter, and he slid in onto the black leather seats. He was greeted, not by Mycroft as he had been expecting, but a young woman whose fingers were flying over her blackberry.

"You must be Anthea," Greg greeted, holding out his hand when she didn't say anything.

Anthea raised her eyes momentarily from the screen and nodded slightly, before turning her attention back to her phone.

"Mycroft will be meeting you at the cafe," was all Anthea said as the car drove away from the curb.

Greg sat in silence in the back of the car, nerves growing as he thought about what was coming. It was just coffee between two friends, right?

The car pulled up outside the cafe and as he got out, he was greeted by a smiling Mycroft. Suddenly all his nerves from earlier vanished and he found himself smiling in return, he was just happy to see the man again.

"Hello Gregory," Mycroft said, still smiling and he didn't seem to notice the way Greg was reacting to being called Gregory.

"Good afternoon," Greg replied, blushing.

"Shall we go in?" asked Mycroft, reaching over and opening the door for Lestrade, Mycroft's other hand holding his faithful umbrella.

They both ordered coffee and found a seat in one of the booths in the back of the cafe.

Greg found that talking to Mycroft was extremely easy again and certainly enjoyed himself in the company of the younger man. They could've effortlessly talked for hours if they both didn't have demanding jobs that they had to get back to.

These meetings became a daily occurrence where they would spend the time just talking, laughing and enjoying the others company.

It had been a month since they had had dinner when Greg realized it. He had fallen in love with Mycroft. It took him a while to figure out what his feelings towards Mycroft meant but once he did there was no changing them. The only problem is that he had no idea how Mycroft felt in return. He wasn't even sure if Mycroft had any feelings towards him that were more than friendship. He decided to keep these feelings to himself. He didn't want to jeopardize the friendship they have, just being his friend for now was enough. He's privileged to even be a friend of Mycroft's. He got the feeling Mycroft wasn't one to make friends easily, if he even had any other friends at all besides Greg.

It didn't take long for Mycroft to realize that he was attracted to Gregory and not long after that he realized he had fallen in love with him too. There were times when he thought that Gregory had feelings for him in return and had considered telling Gregory how he felt, but Gregory was too important a friend to risk ruining their friendship. He would just keep his feelings a secret for now and wait to see if he could figure out if Gregory actually had feelings for him or not. He had noticed a reaction to the way he called him Gregory though.

After another week they had both decided, no matter the consequences, they were going to tell the other how they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are sick of a moping Greg and a lonely Mycroft so they devise a plan to get these two together. Mystrade.

Today coffee was different. They were meeting yet again during their lunch break when Mycroft had asked Lestrade to have dinner with him that evening and, of course, Lestrade had accepted.

It was 7 o'clock and Greg made his way to the car Mycroft had sent, that was sitting outside his flat. He slid into the seat next to Mycroft and greeted him with a smile.

They were both extremely nervous. Neither knew this, but they were planning to tell each other that they had feelings for them that night. It could ruin their friendship, which was making them even more nervous. They sat in silence until they reached the restaurant.

Greg was surprised to see that it was the same restaurant that they had had their first dinner together and Greg felt a smile appear on his face. He looked up at Mycroft to see his smile mirrored. Whenever Mycroft smiled, Greg's heart always skipped a beat, it made the man look younger and more vulnerable and Greg was happy that he got to see Mycroft like this.

They entered the restaurant and sat at the same table as they had previously, Greg and Mycroft still smiling at each other although, now it was more of a nervous smile.

They both ordered their food and once it arrived, Mycroft took a deep breath and began.

"Gregory, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," said Mycroft, glancing nervously up at Greg. Greg looked nervous too, which confused Mycroft, and made him more worried about what he was about to say.

At Mycroft's words, Greg grew even more nervous, if that was even possible. He felt nervous now, not because he knew what was about to be said, or because of what he himself planned to say that evening, but because he thought he knew what Mycroft was going to say. He thought Mycroft was about to tell him that he had noticed the way that he had been acting towards him, and was going to tell Greg that he was sorry, but he wasn't interested, that he didn't see Greg as anything more than a friend.

"I…ahh," Mycroft couldn't find the words. He had practiced this speech over a dozen times trying to get it perfect, but now words seemed to fail him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and then he felt the words tumbling out of his mouth, he couldn't hold it in any longer, all his nerves vanished and he just needed to tell the other man how he felt.

"You know how when we have coffee I never order any cake? If I eat, I'll only ever have a sandwich?" Mycroft asked, which caused Greg to become very confused. This hadn't been what he was expecting and so Greg just nodded.

"That's because I'm currently on a diet," continued Mycroft, blushing slightly, "and that night, when we first had dinner, I ordered dessert, even though I was on a diet. That was because I wanted to make the dinner last longer, to spend more time with you."

Mycroft was now a bright red colour, and all his nerves came rushing back while he searched Greg's face for any sign of how he was reacting to what Mycroft had just said.

Greg didn't say anything, just sat in silence staring at Mycroft. He was trying to wrap his mind around Mycroft's words, making sure what he'd just heard was real.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Mycroft's sentence was cut short as Greg's hand reached across the table and he placed it lightly on Mycroft's cheek. Before Mycroft could form a coherent sentence, Greg leaned over and placed his lips softly on Mycroft's, something Mycroft had been waiting for since their first dinner together.

Greg pulled back to make sure that he hadn't misread the meaning behind Mycroft's words, and that Mycroft had wanted Greg to kiss him. Greg's face now matched Mycroft's, they were both extremely red, but when Mycroft's face split into a wide smile Greg knew that he had done the right thing.

Mycroft reached across the table and took Greg's hand. He still wanted to tell him how he felt, even though he had just showed him.

"What I was trying to say before was…well…"

Greg liked this Mycroft who couldn't find his words, and liked the fact that it was him who was causing Mycroft to stumble over his words, Mycroft had the same affect on Greg at times. Greg was about to interrupt when Mycroft finally said what he had been trying to say all along.

"I love you," said Mycroft, finally finding his words. His heart was racing and he looked at Greg nervously, waiting for a response.

"I was going to tell you the exact same thing tonight," replied Greg with a smile, "I love you too," and he reached across the table and kissed Mycroft for the second, and certainly not the last, time that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John are sick of a moping Greg and a lonely Mycroft so they devise a plan to get these two together. Mystrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who read it. I'm working on a sequel which I'll post the first chapter for in the next couple of days for those who are interested.

It was a week later at a crime scene when Lestrade figured it out. It all made sense now. Why hadn't he seen it before? Sherlock, John and Sally's hushed conversations, Sally's inquires as to how the date went even after he said that her friend hadn't showed up. It had been them. They had set up up him and Mycroft. That thought was humiliating, and now his humiliation was turning to anger towards the three that were standing at the side of the crime scene having one of their aforementioned conversations.

He probably should've been thankful that they had intervened because now he had Mycroft but he wouldn't realize that until later. Right now he was just fuming at the thought that they had meddled in his personal life and he wasn't going to let them get away with it. He was going to let them know how he felt even though it would probably only cause him more embarrassment later considering they were currently in a public place.

He stormed over, the anger now boiling inside him, threatening to burst and he wasn't going to stop it.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" he screamed, causing a few of the officers to glance at him curiously.

DI Lestrade was usually a calm man who had great self control when he was angry, so Sally and John were surprised by the volume of his voice and knew he must have been furious. Sherlock was more amused by this fact unlike Sally and John who looked worried.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Sherlock replied calmly, which only made Lestrade angrier. John shot Sherlock a look warning him to stop.

"Sir, we were just trying to help…" Sally began but Lestrade cut her off.

"It was my business and had nothing to do with you!" the DI yelled back.

"Sir, with all due respect you were rather unpleasant to be around after your divorce, until you met Mycroft that is. We were only doing it for your own good and for the sake of the department," said Donavon, in a hushed voice as to not be heard by the surrounding officers and to try to calm down the furious detective.

"If you had a problem with me, you should have said so to my face, not gone behind my back trying to fix it," Lestrade replied loudly, still too angry to see that she had just been trying to help.

The officers at the crime scene had stopped work altogether now and were watching the scene unfold before them, wondering what could've angered the detective so.

A black car pulled up beside the yellow tape surrounding the crime scene and out stepped a tall man in an expensive looking suit, holding an umbrella. A few of the officers were murmuring amongst themselves when the man flashed a badge, stepped under the tape and made his way straight towards the yelling DI.

"Greg, you need to calm down," said the mysterious man, who later they found out was Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother.

"You knew didn't you," said Greg, turning towards Mycroft, although, his anger was dissipating now and the embarrassed feeling he felt earlier was returning.

"Yes, I figured it out not long after our first dinner together," Mycroft replied, looking sheepishly at Greg.

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"I was going to but then we started having coffee together and I didn't want to ruin that by telling you my brother," as he said  _brother_ Mycroft shot an angry look in Sherlock's direction to which Sherlock just smirked in return, "was trying to set us up together. I was afraid that it would scare you off."

Greg's gaze softened when he heard Mycroft's reasoning, it may not have scared him off but he knew what it was like to have feelings for someone and not know if they have feelings for you in return. Greg would've probably done the exact same thing if the roles had been reversed.

The DI then turned towards Sherlock, Sally and John who had been watching their conversation since Mycroft had arrived.

"Don't think I have forgiven any of you for going behind my back…but thank you," he said, all his anger and embarrassment gone now.

Greg then turned and smiled up at his boyfriend,  _boyfriend,_  Greg liked that thought, and he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Mycroft's cheek. Mycroft had a way of calming Greg and making him feel like everything was going to be alright.

The kiss on the cheek caused confused talk to break out amongst the officers who were watching. As far as any of them were aware, DI Lestrade was straight and married, only some knew about his divorce.

Greg didn't care about the fact that he had just kissed another man in full view of a lot of people he worked with. They could think what they liked, he was happy, he had Mycroft and that was all that mattered to him.

The End.


End file.
